Ready, Set, Fight!
by DarknessHedgie
Summary: Interactive story in which YOU, the reader, chooses the characters that are used in my version of a SSB story which I am basing slightly off of Subspace from SSBB. Try to limit the characters to video game or Anime/Manga characters.
1. Author's Note

This is my first true interactive story. For anyone familiar with the Subspace Emissary and the idea of a new Smash Bros with new characters, I am following that idea. Somewhat. I have to be original in some sense. Basically, I'm making a full fledged, obviously unofficial SSB story in which YOU choose the characters. Without a doubt, the SSBB cast will be in this story, but I am going to include characters YOU want in the Smash Bros series in this story, such as Midna from Zelda, ect. As soon as I have at least five characters in the reviews to write from, and possibly locations, I will begin writing. It's never too late to add a character for me to add in this, the only problem with that is they won't be included until the the next chapter I work on AFTER the request is made. I plan to have chapter one up this week, so I might have to include my wishlist if I can't get the request soon enough.


	2. Chapter Zero: Prelude

Ready, Set, Fight!

Chapter Zero: Prelude (The World That Never Was)

In such dark hours, they stood staring into the distance.

Drawn out into such filth outside where they resided, the three men could only hope the promise made to them would be fulfilled.

"He's not coming…" one of the trio moaned, "I left my guitar for this…I could have been doing something other than wasting my time like I am now!"

"Shut it, Demyx," the other sighed, throwing back his jet black jacket hood to reveal his bored expression outlined by his dark silver spiked hair.

The third of the three blinked and clenched his fist, "You two are acting pathetic!"

"Shut it, you are only a Replica. You know nothing!"

Tell me this when this promise of power is made…I'll be superior to you nobodies! the Replica thought, gritting his teeth at the possibilities.

As the gruesome image of a new figure appeared, the trio could do no more than gasp. The gruesome part of the man was the fact that one who had been said to be so scary looked so…handsome…?

"Before we unite," the new man murmured, "Let's introduce ourselves so I'm not calling you by something perhaps unfitting…" the man glanced at the trio, "I am Jizabel Disraeli, as for the question I know you all will ask of the power…it's not actual power for yourselves, it is power of another being in which I am working on at the moment. Though, remember, your side of the deal told you would be nothing but a help to me. Get in my way and maybe I could experiment with what one would call nobodies."

One of the three spoke up, "I am Demyx, is that all you want?"

Jizabel nodded, "For now…"

"Zexion," another chimed in.

"Unlike the other two, I am a Replica, Replica Riku is what they all call me…"

Jizabel narrowed his eyes, "I believe my method of getting here has messed up, I'd like to say. I have heard nobodies like you can create portals or something of that nature, so would you mind teleporting us all to where I'd like for us to begin?"

With haste, Zexion did as told for the location in which, luckily he had been to before, that Jizabel had told him.

"Trust me, you will be satisfied. All the wretched beings I as well as the ones you would like will suffer at only our gaze now!" Jizabel spat before the four had begun what would be called impossible in most cases but would hold potential to do all the sadistic doctor had desired.


	3. Chapter One: Newcomer Ryu

Ready, Set, Fight!

Chapter One: Newcomer- Ryu

Trapped in a maze named 'the Water Temple', the swift ninja attempted to shred the night and race to the exit before his rival.

His rival, who went by the name of Link, was a young warrior clad in a tunic in which bore great importance and meaning. The thought of the woman assisting Link in his fight did nothing but slightly worry Ryu of failure.

Midna, that's what the beauty was called. Link had told of her once being an imp, but now that this Twilight had vanished, her true form had been restored.

Ryu picked up the pace. The maze was quite a puzzle for even one like himself. At this point, he couldn't give up. There was no way…

"So there you are. Funny running into you again. I thought you'd never find a path such as this. Quite handy, can't believe you know this much but yet, this place is still a drag."

Ryu spun around to see the source of the laughter.

_Midna…of course…who else…_Ryu rolled his eyes and continued on, paying little attention to Link, who stood beside the impressive female.

"Don't you know all that we have left is a little stretch full of…water…" Midna grinned.

Ryu decided to heed these words when finding a great, long sea stood before him. He did nothing but press on, forgetting that one like himself could not breathe underwater.

After finishing the loathed misery, Ryu gazed upon Link, who finished seconds behind him.

"That was quite interesting!" Midna clapped, "I enjoy watching such legendary beings suffer!"

The two friendly rivals wanted to protest until something appeared in the sky…something…scarlet….

Quicker than even thought possible, the land and sky were dyed crimson. Midna tried to escape but couldn't. The two men wondered why for an instant, but watching a beauty sink down to her imp form again without proper reasoning was quite a bit.

"This resembles Twilight in a sense…but why aren't you changing?" Midna lashed out at Link, who remained quiet.

Ryu tried to finger what was occurring but had little luck. He only knew it was bad. Very bad.

Ryu gestured for Link and Midna to follow as a light appeared. Ryu knew not what drew him to the light but there was, indeed, something about that light that almost stated that they knew the reasons for everything. The three continued to chase the light until it was found the light was a pale girl who did surpass her appearance.

"Come with me…" was all she whispered before hurrying away.


	4. Chapter Two: Namine Meets the Genius

Ready, Set, Fight!

Chapter Two: Namine Meets the Genius

After some time of leading the group to her 'home' in Castle Oblivion, the pale girl whose name was Namine had relieved the group quite a bit from their predicament. Not only was Midna back to her original, wondrous form, but Link and Ryu were completely dry from their plight in the Water Temple.

"So there's a group doing all of this?"

Namine nodded, "I don't know that much on this topic, but a know it is a handful of people doing this…"

Midna stared at Namine for more answers, "And what they are doing can bear strange, unexplained effects on everyone though this is not Twilight?"

"Pretty much…" Namine's expression was quite dull.

While everyone continued to ponder information, another flicker of light occurred. An instant later, a young, fox-like boy appeared. He was obliviously famished.

Namine gasped.

"No…I'm not evil or anything like that. My machine just messed up and sent me here…you see…everything I knew was undergoing doomsday so I had to escape. I still regret not saving a few others, though…" the boy glared at his hand-held device.

"That…that's a relief…" Namine murmured.

"I'm Tails…I hope I'm not bothering anyone here…I'm just trying to find a way out of this nightmare…"


	5. Chapter Three: Another Time

Ready, Set, Fight!

Chapter Three: Another Time, Another Brawl

Clad in the dark of the night, the lone soldier stood, gripping his enormous blade.

"So…you are the one I've heard of?" a voice echoed in the thick air.

The soldier only nodded.

"Cloud Strife…" cackling followed the murmurs.

"Alice…is that your name?"

The figure approached Cloud from the darkness, her lovely dress stained with scarlet. The vorpal blade flashed in the twilight.

Cloud, without hesistation, darted forward, his actions almost resembling that of a fallen angel. Swift and magnificent.

Alice, on the other side, eyed her foe, cleaving at the night and inflicting a wound upon Cloud's shoulder at the same time.

Cloud, in retaliation, swung his sword at the crazed young woman. Her speed was, like his, quite impressive. Cloud sighed and decided to come at the girl at full blast.

The charge and hit of the blade caused a gash across Alice's torso. That did not stop her. She countered and tried to bash at Cloud, who was able to dart away just in time.

"Didn't you come here to die? Or are you trying to challenge your fate?" Alice hissed bitterly.

Cloud glared at Alice, "Who says I was supposed to die in the first place?"

Alice gazed upon Cloud before preparing to launch herself at the challenger. Before she was able, there was quite an interference. The land began growing to the shade of blood.

The two rivals could only gasp.

At the same time, a red echidna rushed by the two, mumbling curses.

"Who might you be?" Cloud questioned the knucklehead in wonder.

The echidna paid no attention.

Alice pointed her knife at the stranger and spat threats until the echidna turned around.

"Everything is falling apart…" he gritted his teeth, "There are things of importance I must save. Including friends." The echidna then continued to runaway. Despite this, Alice and Cloud decided to tag along anyway.


	6. Chapter Four: NessEntry One

Ready, Set, Fight!

Chapter Four: Ness- Entry One

_Porky-that was the exact name of the fool who'd been tormenting me for years. Do not be mistaken by his name. He is, in fact, a threat. A HUGE THREAT. _

_The encounter I had much earlier with him...the day he uttered those lies about the Devil's Child, Giygas, that was the day I noticed some other intentions of his. _

_That day, Giygas didn't die, rather, he fell into a coma. I, too, was dormant in an anti-aging capsule until he woke me. Giygas returned in his flesh form, as he had actually taken time's toll, and woke me. He warned me...all I could recall was the name Tabu at the moment, who I do remember ending with a handful of others. _

_I had been with another like myself when I had fought Tabu, his name being Lucas. He had really grown into a young man who would be ready for this, as I assume he holds a grave amount on his shoulders in terms of our fate. _

_I can remember the faces of everyone in that battle we all called Brawl but this time, I reckon, we all need more to surpass this threat. Sadly, at the moment, all I know is this all is Porky's doing. _


	7. Chapter Five: Who Am I?

Ready, Set, Fight!

Chapter Five: Who I Am?

_The voices echoed. Shrieks erupted, corrupting any peace left. This same dark cloud had reaped my life when I lost her...my darling Maria..._

_I closed my eyes. I knew I would not let them suffer the same fate..._

_"Shadow?"_

_I gasped for breath at the sight of a heavy stream of scarlet. _

_"Don't do this...I can handle it!" the girl once again attempted to stop me, only to breach failure._

_"Aerith..." I smirked, "I can afford more insanity, don't get in my way!" _

_The girl's pink bow shone in her fiery hair as such began to dull with the further spreading of darkness._

_"It's begun, destined to never end," I mumbled as Aerith clutched my hand. In fear. In knowledge of the truth. _

_Cries rang as I heard her voice echo only once more. Weightless, floating in time, I stared at the gaseous body before me, ready to fight._


End file.
